nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
United Commonwealth army
The United Commonwealth Army (UCA) is the Commonwealth's offical army. It was formed in 1998 with the formation of the Commonwealth, during 1998 it consisted of Rodarion and Kamaran troops. These were the best trained and advanced on the Unteran continent. It is a 15.6 million strong force, notable for its harsh and brute force tactics. But during the 2002-2008 civil war it split in two only to unify in late 2008. History The army was offically created in 1998. When Rodarion and Kamara both joined to form the United Commonwealth. In 1999 with the occupation and assimilation of Klidar,Ilmar, Tellamaria. Its numbers grew along with its knowledge of tactics. By 2000 it had 8,700,000 men in its ranks and with growing production rate the amount of tanks, apc's ect doubled. And its budget grew so much that the average wage of a soldier was £56,000 a year. 2001 Aluria, Bolaria, Kalaria, Opara, Andar, Limaria and finally Bolaria. As a result 2001 was the bloodiest year for the army, it was the largest rate of expansion ever for the Commonwealth. Around 750,000 Commonwealth troops died in 2001 alone. 2002 saw the begining of the civil war which would end in 2008 with 8.6 million dead, the civil war ruined the Army's reputation, there were reports of mass killings, executions, torture. Around 1200 officers and generals would be executed for war crimes, this lead to a serious shortage of experienced men and a leadership rank. But in 2008 with the election of Kadar as the Prime minister, he entiated the accademy proticol, all private schools would be transformed into military schools, were officers could be trained. But in order to join you had to have "links" and "qualities". And the leadership brought in more men and technology. In Late 2009 the Commonwealth invaded Fedaria, however the Fedarians feared a Commonwealth invasion for years and built up their defences and military. Once the Army invaded they soon found thier match in the Fedarian army. Recent and Current operations 'Civil war ' The civil war began in 2002 due to inequality and poor leadership. It was set off by a series of terrorist bombings, rasicm and poor government response. The army aswell as the airforce split in two, between the Rodarion coalition and Eastern union. The RC maintained the most men during the war. Around 6 million soldiers died during the war, a huge loss for the army. Flurian uprising 12th august- 21st august. It was a quick rebellion by the Flurian liberation army. A religious group in southern Aluria. Wanting to be recognised by the Commonwealth, they began bom bing, then finally got enough support from the population of the region to begin a uprising. The army was sent to destroy them, in a week long battle, they were annihalted by the 40,000 strong legions of the army. Fedarian war began in 2009 with 5.3 million men pouring into the republic, however since the Fedarians were ready. Resistance has been dangerously high for the army, since they are now fighting a developed country with a good military. Statistics The Army today As it stands 15.6 million men are now serving. around 1,200 people leave a year. A huge comparison. The Ministry of defence has a conscription policy when need, at the present time it is not needed. The war with Fedaria hasnt needed conscription to be brought in, so far. But the MOD does have voulntree policy on at the moment and had propaganda everywhere adervtising the benifis of the army. Adverts, posters, billboards and a militaristic education, the entire Commonwealth is engulfed by army fervor. Category:Military of the Commonwealth